


The Prince and His Knight - Part 6

by KinFletcher



Series: MMX Royal AU [6]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Nightmares, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but still sweet, it gets steamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinFletcher/pseuds/KinFletcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero recovers from the physical injuries he sustained in the battle, but the mental scars remain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trust

            The sky was violet, and the ground was red. Walls towered over Zero on both sides, lined atop with people, all cheering and waving banners. Zero squinted but couldn’t make out their faces. It seemed like the harder he looked, the higher the walls grew. He was riding a horse, it felt like, but he couldn’t see it. Dazed, he tried to make out the words that the people were shouting.

            _Victory. King. Blood…_ He shook his head and instead tried to parse where the road he was traveling led to. His heart stopped as he recognized it. Wily’s castle. Heart racing, he looked down at himself. He was dressed in decadent black and scarlet armor, the very same he’d seen himself wearing in his own portrait. Then, with a jolt, he realized that he wasn’t riding a horse, but a hideous skeletal beast with lurid green bones. Zero struggled to kick his feet out of the stirrups as the creature’s head turned all the way around to look at him. It had a human face, violet, smiling.

            Zero shouted and threw himself backward, tumbling to the ground. He stared, horrified, at his blood-spattered hands, and heard the hooves of more beasts passing by him. He looked up. They were all identical; the horrifying skeletons with laughing violet heads. A whole line of them was marching as far as he could see. Sigma sat atop one just nearby. He was holding a polearm, and strapped to it was X’s body, lifeless and naked.

            Sigma waved jovially at Zero. “You performed wonderfully!” he said, and his voice was not Sigma’s, but Cain’s. “I knew that I could trust you.”

            Zero stared at X. Invisible hands clutched at his heart until it seemed like it would burst. He tried to stagger away from the line of soldiers, but the gore on the ground mired him, and he was sinking. The earth began to rumble, shaking him all through his body as he shouted in terror.

 

-

 

            “Zero? Zero? Oh, my God, Zero?”

            Zero woke with a rush of pain down every part of his body. He realized that he was screaming, but quietly, his mouth open but his lungs refusing to work. He gulped in air and tried to slow his racing heart. The image of X’s dead body dangling from the polearm was branded in his mind.

            Someone was shaking him.

            Slowly he blinked away the nightmare and began to recognize his surroundings. He was back in X’s bedroom. It was dark. All of his muscles and bones ached at once, screaming as he tried to move. When he felt unfamiliar fabric on his legs, he suddenly remembered his encounter with Tildy. What time was it?

            “Zero, you’re alive, thank God, you’re alive!”

            X’s head was suddenly buried in his shoulder as the prince threw himself over Zero, hugging him, sobbing. Zero took a few more calming breaths and reached his arms up around the prince. X sank down onto the bed, wetting Zero’s hair with tears, and Zero pulled him close, curling himself around the prince.

            “Surprise,” he said weakly.

            X sat up just enough to take his face in both hands and kiss him. Zero had thought he wouldn’t be able to muster up the energy to return whatever affections X laid on him, but the brush of the prince’s lips set his heart quivering. He brought one hand up, fingers still trembling from his nightmare, and stroked X’s hair back. When the prince tried to break the kiss, Zero caught him and brought him back. The nightmares trickled away with every small touch, every breath, and he wanted them gone, replaced with nothing but X.

            When he finally let the prince go, X sat up. Zero couldn’t read his expression in the darkness. The prince traced Zero’s features with his fingers as though checking that they were all intact.

            “Goddamnit, Zero, why didn’t you tell me you were back?” he whispered, sitting back and brushing his tears away. “All the soldiers came reporting and you weren’t there, I thought you’d died.”

            “I didn’t know where you were,” said Zero. He was beginning to come to an awareness of what he was wearing, and silently kicked his past self for poor judgement. He should have asked Tildy for hose, or trousers, or… _something_. As it was, he had only the nightgown. At least it had a cord to secure it around his waist, and the fabric was relatively thick.

            X hit him softly on the arm. “I nearly cried my eyes out when you left,” he said.

            “I know.”

            “It’s hard to believe most of it’s over… your job, anyway. I have so much to do…”

            Zero took his arm and tugged at it, making the prince lie down again. He didn’t want to think about the war right now.

            “Sleep with me?” he asked. He thought he heard X laugh quietly.

            “I like it when you’re tired,” he said, pushing Zero gently so that he could settle down next to him. He rested his head on Zero’s shoulder, and the lieutenant bit back a hiss of pain as his muscles complained. “I also like seeing you in my clothes,” said X, reaching over and plucking at the trim on the nightgown.

            Zero groaned. “I didn’t have anything else. Would you rather have had me in bloody armor?”

            “I just said I like it, though I think you must have forgotten that there are several pieces of yours up here, seeing as you’ve been living here for two weeks.”

            Zero closed his eyes, shame battering him weakly. “Let me be,” he said. “I almost died, remember?”

            “I know.” X scooted up and nestled his head in the crook of Zero’s neck. His hand wandered to the seam of the nightgown and he slid his hand under it, wrapping his arm around Zero’s torso. “I’m so glad that you’re back.”

            “Me too.”

            Zero couldn’t keep himself awake much longer than that, and soon fell asleep to the sound of X’s quiet breathing.

 

-

 

            In the morning, the bone-deep ache of his body woke Zero. X was still snuggled against him, face pressed into his neck. During the night he had somehow managed to pull the nightgown open and over Zero’s other shoulder. Zero tried to discreetly tighten the thing over himself, but his movements woke the prince, who jerked up.

            “Zero?” he said softly.

            “Right here,” said Zero. X looked at him, bleary-eyed, and a big, stupid smile spread across his face. Zero melted a little. The soft lavender light in the room lit the prince’s face in a way that Zero wished he could capture and keep in his memory forever.

            “You’re beautiful,” he said, pulling X back down again.

            X sighed, a little hum at the back of his throat. “You _are_ sentimental,” he said, and ran his finger along the open seam of the nightgown.

            “I was just stating the truth,” said Zero, trying to keep his voice even. X’s touch sent tingling warmth down his back.

            “Why don’t you state more truths?” said X. His voice had picked up a sultry tone that Zero found himself quailing at. X was reaching to pull the nightgown open.

            “I… I can’t let you do that,” said Zero loudly, catching X’s hands. X cocked an eyebrow, and Zero felt his face growing hot. “I’m not…” he swallowed. “I’ve not got anything else aside from this thing on me.”

            X threw back his head and laughed. Zero took the opportunity to tighten the waistband on the stupid nightgown, frowning. The prince’s laughter turned to fits of giggles and he put his face in his hands. “Oh, Zero,” he said, “You amaze me sometimes.”

            “‘Sometimes’?”

            X wiped a tear away from his eye and shook his head. “Oh, almost always. At least let me have a look at your injuries. I need to know whether you’ve got to go to the hospital. You realize half your face is bruised red as wine?”

            Zero reached up to touch his face where Sigma had punched him, and sighed. It stung just to touch. He shrugged. X apparently took this as permission to continue, so he slid the nightgown open and over Zero’s shoulders, draping it pointedly at Zero’s waist. Zero flushed but couldn’t bring himself to complain as the prince ran his hands across Zero’s skin. His fingers were warm.

            “Just how many different weapons did you let yourself get hit with?” X chided, rubbing his thumb along a particularly deep cut.

            “Not too many,” said Zero, and he sucked in a breath. “They’re just scratches.”

            X _tsk_ ed. “You’re trying to be stoic, but it’s not working very well.” He sat back, resting his hand on Zero’s stomach. Zero tried to steady his breathing.

            “You must be hungry,” said X, and it took Zero a moment to realize that he meant that he hadn’t eaten in two days. He cursed himself and nodded.

            While X went to call Tildy, Zero looked down at himself. He’d expected worse, if he was honest with himself, for all the pain lancing through his muscles. But he was mostly just battered, and cut here and there where there had been gaps in his armor. It was the soreness that would take the most time to heal, he guessed. Battling after two weeks without practice had taken its toll on his body.

            When X came back, he sat on the bed, one leg still on the floor, and bent down to place gentle kisses across Zero’s injuries.

            “I have a lot of things I need to take care of,” he said between kisses. “I’m going to the grand hall, but I’ll see you tonight.”

            “Can’t I come with you?”

            “You can’t even walk,” said X, and Zero knew he was right. He sighed.

            “I love you,” said X, leaning up and touching his lips to Zero’s bruised cheek.

            “I love you, too,” said Zero. He wished that he could have more time with the prince, but he was glad that X seemed to be taking his duties to heart. So they said their farewells and Zero watched the prince leave before dropping off to sleep again.    

 

-

 

            A week passed, and as Zero’s wounds slowly healed, he watched X organizing laborers and diggers, gathering records of the deceased and sending missives to their families if they had any, and carefully managing the treasury with the master of coin. He grew increasingly happy with the way that X handled himself with authority, and the way that people looked at the prince had seemed to change. But one night, when Signas finally returned from Maverick, that all drew to a grinding halt.

            Signas delivered the news that two brigades of elite soldiers had been left to defend the Maverick castle, alongside many guards, including Vile. The small army the captain had taken with him had managed to escape with Lumine, but not without many casualties. Axl had been grievously injured, and though they had tried to treat him with what they had on the way back, the trip had taken its toll on him.

            X immediately abandoned his post in the grand hall to rush to the hospital, and Zero trailed behind him. When he looked over his shoulder, he saw Signas rub a hand over his face and then turn to speak with master of coin.

            Axl was completely unconscious when they reached his enclosure in the hospital. Zero saw X’s face change as they walked past the many uncovered beds of groaning soldiers. Some were recovering from wounds; others were missing limbs or looked to be at death’s door. Zero wished that he could shield X’s eyes from the aftermath of battle.

            They sat silently by Axl’s bed. The lieutenant’s normally sunny face was gaunt. The doctor reported that the wound to his stomach was not necessarily fatal, but it was infected, and would need a great deal of treatment. He was also sporting deep scratches across his shoulders and a heavy burn. X’s expression was numb as he looked at the lieutenant.

            After what felt like an hour, Zero reached over to put a hand on X’s arm. X didn’t respond, still staring at Axl’s unconscious body.

            “This isn’t your fault,” said Zero.

            “But I can’t _do_ anything about it now,” said X quietly. “I’m useless.”

            “You aren’t useless.” Zero began to bristle with frustration. “You did so much for the country this week. Without you it would be chaos.”

            X didn’t respond.

            Zero looked back at Axl. He had to admit that it troubled him to see the lieutenant so deathly quiet. How had he sustained these kinds of injuries?

            He thought back to his first meeting and almost smiled. At first he had wondered how someone so ridiculously cheerful had been placed in the Unit 0 Brigade, but he had learned quickly that Axl was a capable fighter, as fierce and ambitious as he was merry. The day he had been named a lieutenant alongside Zero had been a happy day.

            Zero didn’t have many friends in the world, particularly not ones he trusted, but he counted Axl as one of them.

            Sighing, he stood and left. He couldn’t bear to stay in the hospital. X followed him as they made their way up to the tower, but Zero felt restless. Seeing his colleagues and soldiers again struck a nervous chord in the back of his mind that he had been avoiding since the battle, and he didn’t want to ignore it anymore.

            He kissed X’s hand and told him that he had to check in with Signas. It was a lie, of course, but he couldn’t think of any other excuse that wouldn’t worry the prince. He hated to leave him alone after seeing Axl, but he wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

            Setting his jaw, Zero climbed back down the stairs and turned the corner to the sanctuary. The smell of the foliage here soothed his troubled mind. He knelt at the base of Cain’s statue, looking up into the old man’s face, took a deep breath, and silently allowed himself to recall Sigma’s words during their battle. _Blood Drinker_. His throat tightened and he closed his eyes. Yes, his past was clearer to him now, some of the memories returned, and he couldn’t deny the cruelty that had once been a part of him. He had felt it during that battle; it was what had killed Sigma.

            He took a few more deep breaths and plucked a flower from the base of the statue. As he thought, he tore the petals off one by one, just as X had done three weeks prior.

            _Cain saw potential in me_ , he told himself. _I’ve always tried to do what was right. I rescued X._

            _‘Right?’_ hissed his nightmares. _Would you have rescued him if you weren’t in love with him?_

            Zero swallowed hard and picked another flower.

            _Even if not, I’ve promised myself I want to be good, like X. I learned that soldier’s name, like X does. Benjamin._

            _Sigma said that someday X will die because of you._

            “Lieutenant Zero?”

            Zero dropped the flower and hastily stood to face the source of the voice. Lightheadedness sent stars into his vision. Standing at the entryway to the sanctuary was a slender man in a white silk shirt.

            “Lieutenant Lumine,” said Zero, catching his breath and nodding at him. “It’s good to see you alive and safe.”

            Lumine gave a sad little smile. “The same to you.”

            Zero hesitated. Lumine looked relatively unscathed compared to the other soldiers who had returned with Signas.

            “You weren’t tortured,” he commented.

            Lumine stepped inside the sanctuary, looking up at the moonlight filtering through the west-facing window above the mezzanine. “No, thank God,” he said. “They just wanted to get me away from my forces, make it harder on Abel to fight.” He shrugged. “I don’t know why they didn’t take Axl instead. He has more experience and prowess than me. Poor lad.”

            Zero examined the other lieutenant. It was true that he had only recently obtained the commanding position for Abel’s armies. Zero had heard that he had no family, and rose quickly in the ranks for his versatility and wit. They had rarely spoken directly to one another; by the time Lumine had been part of the circle of commanding officers, Zero had preferred to stay with Axl during meetings and meals.

            Lumine touched a leaf of one of the spiky shrubs bordering the room. He turned to Zero with a disheartened expression.

            “You couldn’t sleep either, then?”

            Zero looked guiltily at the petals strewn around the base of Cain’s statue, and shook his head. “I have nightmares when I sleep,” he admitted.

            “I’d heard,” said Lumine, looking at him with concern. “Are they to do with your past?”

            Zero eyed him warily. “Something like that, yes. Why do you ask?”

            Lumine tugged nervously at a strand of his hair, twisting it around his finger. “Well, it’s… Maybe I’d best not talk about it right now.”

            Baffled and frustrated, Zero took a step forward. “What? Not talk about what?”

            Lumine looked at him, and then at the ground, clasping his hands. “Well, you know I was appointed to oversee public affairs in Doppler…”

            “Yes?” urged Zero.

            “Well…” Lumine hesitated. “There was a lot of unrest about… about you.”

            Zero’s stomach dropped.

            “Obviously, there’s your history,” he continued. “Even if you don’t remember, many townsfolk do recall the battles you fought against Abel not five years ago. Some people lost family to your forces.”

            He glanced at Zero and tugged on his hair again, sighing. “Then there was the whole matter of your return to Wily’s city. Why _did_ you go there, anyway?”

            “I was tricked into it,” said Zero, in what he hoped wasn’t a defensive tone. “I thought we could find allies to help us there.”

            “Hmm.” Lumine’s brow furrowed. “In all cases, Colonel was suddenly gone and you came back with his horse. Of course I understand that Colonel’s death was his own fault, but you see it’s hard for everyone to get all of the details, and rumors spread…” He shifted anxiously. “I don’t want to anger you,” he said.

            Zero shook his head. “No, no, I’m not angry. What else is there?” His throat was tightening.

            “Oh… There was Vile’s escape from prison, of course. Certainly unluckily timed, that.” He sighed again. “And… Well, it seemed suspicious that you should disappear with the prince just before His Majesty’s death.” He nodded towards the statue of Cain.

            “But—we had to. Signas ordered us to.”

            Lumine held his hand up. “I know, but the people don’t understand that. You had to flee because of the rebellions in the first place. And, well, there were some lives lost in the rebellions, too. Some folk blame you for that, I think. They also don’t trust your… er… your closeness with Prince X.” He held his palms up. “That’s all there is. I thought perhaps you would want to know. It’s just… like a disease, perhaps. It will go away eventually. You’re a war hero now, after all, aren’t you?”

            _A disease_. Sigma’s words came crashing back to Zero. _“Their fear for you spread like a disease.”_

            His head was spinning. The room around him seemed to grow dim as his heart pounded in his chest. The nightmares cackled. His fault, it really was his fault. The rebellions, the death… even the war might not have taken so many lives if so many hadn’t defected. Those were all on his shoulders. How could he stay in Abel? How could he call it his home, when he was the source of so much hatred? Signas had been right to take away his status as a lieutenant. He thought back to the blind bloodlust during his fight with Sigma.

            He was dangerous.

            _“Someday your prince will die because of you.”_

            Suddenly Zero couldn’t seem to take in a breath, like a rock was being pressed against his chest. His muscles ached. His mind ached. His heart ached.

            “Lieutenant?”

            Zero snapped back, staring at Lumine. “I’m… I’m sorry,” he said.

            “I’m concerned for you, Zero,” said Lumine softly, dropping Zero’s title. “I’m sorry if all this is troubling to you…”

            “Lumine…” Zero swallowed hard. “I need to think these things over. Please, stay here, won’t you?”

            Lumine nodded silently, looking into Zero’s face with a worried expression.

            Zero turned on his heel and walked quickly out of the sanctuary. He stood in the hall for a moment, trying to catch his breath, still feeling Lumine’s eyes at his back.


	2. Good End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very fluffy epilogue is in the works and will be posted shortly.

            Shaking, Zero looked towards the tower where X was. He couldn’t bring himself to say good-bye to the prince—not yet, at least. He wanted to find Signas, just for someone to confide in, someone who would know what to do. Signas would know where to send him to keep him away from everyone.

            Trying his very best to put on a blank face and keep his breathing normal, Zero headed to the tower where he lived three years ago, Signas’ tower. He smiled at the guards he passed, and they smiled nervously back. Zero thought he could see the fear in their eyes, just as Lumine had said. Everyone was afraid of him.

            When he finally reached the tower and climbed it, there was no answer at Signas’ door. Zero was tempted to push it open and see if the captain was asleep inside, but thought better of it. Perhaps he was still in the grand hall, or in the hospital, overseeing his soldiers. He doubted that the captain would be sleeping yet, and getting caught in his chambers wouldn’t help Zero’s reputation.

            The muscles in Zero’s legs still complained from the battle a week ago, but he forced himself to walk calmly. The grand hall was still teeming with people at this time of night, but as Zero looked around, he couldn’t find Signas.

            He avoided the townsfolk he crossed on the way through, and went to the hospital. It was dark, but candles were lit here and there as doctors worked into the night with patients. Zero scanned the beds but didn’t see the imposing captain anywhere. His shoulders drooped.

            If he couldn’t talk to Signas, maybe he would just tell Axl.

            He pushed through the curtain to Axl’s partition and went to sit by his bedside. He rested his head against the side of the bed, just as X had done once when Zero was in this same hospital. He clenched his fists. He didn’t want to think about X right now.

            He took a deep breath and started talking quietly, stupid as it felt to talk to an unconscious man. At least it was somewhat private, and he could speak the things heavy in his mind.

            “Axl, I think I need to leave Abel, or die, or something. Everyone is afraid of me, and after what Lumine told me, I think these wars are all my fault. I—”

            He felt a hand in his hair and jerked back. Axl was awake, barely, looking at him desperately.

            “Lumine,” he croaked. “He—” He broke into a fit of coughing.

            Zero leaned down. He had rarely ever seen Axl look so serious. “What? What is it?”

            “He tried… to kill me… Zero,” said Axl slowly, thickly.

            Zero stood up, baffled. “Are you sure? You weren’t… hallucinating, or having a fever dream?”

            Axl shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut tight. “Couldn’t… say anything… on the way back. He was right there… nobody would believe me. He’s such a… damn… good liar. Charismatic.”

            Zero was running from the hospital as Axl said the last word.

            He ran so fast he flew, missing steps and almost tripping or running into guards. Another traitor. Even if everything Lumine had said about Zero was true, X was alone and in danger now. He trusted Axl.

            He glanced into the sanctuary as he dashed passed it. Sure enough, Lumine wasn’t there.

            Breath ragged in his throat, Zero took the stairs to X’s tower three at a time and threw the door open. Through the main chamber, he could see X fighting Lumine with one of Zero’s own swords, desperately dodging blows from the lieutenant. Zero burst into the room and Lumine jumped back, scowling.

            “Now you’ve made me angry,” he said softly, and lunged at Zero.

            _No weapon_.

            Zero dodged, just in time, and heard X scream. Lumine’s face was serene as ever as he slashed and jabbed, driving Zero around the solar’s table until he nearly ran into X.

            Half-crying and half-shouting, X scrabbled to give Zero his sword. Zero got it in both hands just in time to catch a blow from Lumine with it. Lumine huffed but continued his onslaught unceasingly. It was all Zero could do just to dodge and defend—there was no way he could get a strike in like this. Even if he took a blow in order to slash at Lumine, the man was so quick that he might dodge it.

            X ran into the main chamber. Lumine made to go after him, but Zero blocked him. The traitor growled and slashed furiously, quicker. Zero’s brow grew hot and he felt sweat on his neck as he matched the traitor blow for blow. He was grateful that even if Lumine managed to kill him, X had gotten away.

            At least, that’s what he thought, until a javelin hurtled over his shoulder. It barely missed Lumine, just catching his hair. Lumine leaped back and stared past Zero into the main chamber. Zero couldn’t help but look too, and just in time. He dodged with a yelp as another javelin came soaring. It struck Lumine in the stomach.

            Lumine swore, then dropped to his knees, coughing up blood. Zero stared in utter bewilderment for one moment before he came to his senses and swung his sword. It struck a fatal blow on the lieutenant, but not before he swiped at Zero and caught his thigh.

            Zero cried out as blood came pouring from the wound. X ran in, still clutching two more javelins. Zero recognized them from the ornate weapon rack in the antechamber.

            “You were supposed to get away, you idiot!” shouted Zero, sliding down the wall, not wanting to even look at the gash in his thigh.

            “I couldn’t just leave you in here with him!”

            X ripped the sleeve off of his shirt with surprising strength, and bound it tightly around Zero’s leg. Zero was starting to feel lightheaded. Hot blood ran onto the dark wood floor.

            “He said… Everything was my fault. Everyone’s afraid of me… so many reasons…”

            “Shut up,” said X, pulling Zero’s leg up. “You’re being dramatic again. He didn’t even cut you that deep.”

            Zero passed out.

 

-

 

            When he felt himself waking up again, he decided that he was growing very tired of being in the hospital, but when he opened his eyes, he realized that he was looking up at the canopy of X’s bed. He could vaguely hear voices, and turned his head stiffly to see that the door was open. Guilt flooded him immediately as he remembered Lumine and everything the man had said. He looked down to see, oddly, that his leg was neatly bound with a few layers of bandages. He was wearing a different tunic than he had been before he passed out. He didn’t want to try standing up yet.

            “Oh, you’re awake. Just in time for breakfast.”

            Tildy leaned into the doorway and smiled benignly at him. He looked at her in bewilderment.

            “Where’s X?” he asked thickly.

            “Ooh, I shan’t say. He’ll want to surprise you. Now, come out here, everything’s all cleaned up.”

            Zero sat up. His head hurt.

            “Nasty business, that scuffle last night,” said Tildy from the other room as she bustled over to the table and began setting plates out. Zero stood cautiously on his left leg and then on his right. It throbbed with pain, but he didn’t see any blood come staining the bandages, so he walked carefully to the solar and plopped down on a chair.

            “Scuffle,” he scoffed. “That’s what you call it?”

            “Oh, I’ve seen more assassination attempts than I could count in my day, dear.”

            Zero looked at her. “Really?”

            She nodded fervently. “There’s not a few years passing in these parts without a war or somebody trying to chop our dear nobles’ heads off. But the guards always manage to save ‘em.” She gave him an affectionate pat on the shoulder. “Now, eat up, dear.”

            Zero chewed on a chunk of baked bread and cheese. “Tildy, why are you calling me ‘dear’?” he asked, eyeing her. “It was ‘sir’ two weeks ago.”

            She flushed. “Oh, well, it’s rather hard to call a man ‘sir’ when you’ve seen his, er… well, his you-know-what.”

            Zero choked. After a brief coughing fit, he stared at her, his face hot. “You _what_?”

            She put her hands up. “Our prince asked me an’ another servant to fix up your leg properly, you know, under your hose, an’ I said ‘No sir, that’s your business, sir,’ and he got all up to blushin’, so we did what he said. We were all surprised, you know, we thought you two had been… well… for weeks now.”

            Zero put his head in his hands and groaned.

            Tildy hummed. “So I call you ‘dear’ because I can’t think of you but as a son or such, else I get embarrassed, too. Now eat!”

            “‘ _Dear_ ’”, mumbled Zero, and went back to his bread.

 

-

 

            It was late afternoon by the time X came back to the tower. Zero was sitting in the solar, trying to distract himself with a book, when the prince walked in, smiling, cheeks flushed. Signas followed behind him. Zero closed his book and sat up straight.

            “I see you’re feeling better,” said X.

            “Yes,” said Zero, eyeing him. “I’ll have to have a word with you about that later.”

            X frowned momentarily, but then shrugged and the grin returned to his face. He rounded the table and kissed Zero full on the mouth. Zero pulled back, blinking at him. The only other time they’d kissed in front of Signas—or anyone, really, except Tildy—had been when Zero was leaving for battle. X laughed. When Zero glanced over, Signas was looking nonchalantly at the door handle.

            “What’s going on, X?” asked Zero, taking his hand somewhat hesitantly. “You’re happier than you’ve been in days even though you almost got killed last night.”

            “I handled myself quite well, I think,” said X, straightening. Zero felt simultaneously insulted and proud.

            Signas walked up and stood beside them. Zero was surprised to see a slight smile on his usually stern mouth as well.

            “What don’t I know?” he asked suspiciously.

            X looked at Signas, and then back to Zero, beaming. “I’m to be crowned king next week.”

            Zero couldn’t help the delight that spread across his own face. “That’s… X, that’s wonderful! How… What changed? You were so opposed to it before.”

            “His Highness decided that he was tired of being taken advantage of,” said Signas, nodding at X. “He also said something about clearing your name, lieutenant.”

            Zero’s heart thrummed. The memories of Lumine’s words ebbed a little, and he etched his vow to make his new life a good one further into his mind. “Thank you,” he said earnestly.

            “There’s more news,” said X.

            Zero looked at him with surprise. “More?”

            The king-to-be bounced on the balls of his feet. “The little navy squadron we sent out to scout the ocean to the north came across other ships. Signas has been in contact with them for a while, and today I met with one of the ambassadors.”

            “Another country?”

            “Yes—it’s called Arcadia.”

            “What did the ambassadors say?”

            X grinned. “In exchange for resources we can gather from Maverick now that it’s near empty, they’ve agreed to forge an alliance with us and send several royalty to live here, including… an heiress!”

            Zero flushed, but a wave of pleasure went from his head to his feet. “Are you sure they’re trustworthy?”

            “I’ve made sure to put plenty of precautions in place to ensure so,” said X. “The heiress is such a sweet little girl, and so smart. I think the people here will love her. Her name is Ciel.”

            Zero’s head was spinning from all the new information. “So… we can…?”

            “The union will be held in conjunction with the coronation,” said Signas. “Prince X plans to discuss your reputation in his coronation speech.”

            Beaming as wide as X now, Zero tried to collect himself. He opened his mouth to speak, but X kissed him, and Zero forgot what he was even going to say.

           


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, so so much, for all the support you've given me. I tried to make a really nice, happy ending to the series as a gift to all of you. I don't think I'm done with MMX, or even this AU, though. I hope you enjoy this!!

            “Did you see Axl’s face when Cinnamon and Marino showed up?”

            Zero laughed. The king giggled with him, holding onto his arm as they mounted the stairs to the tower. His face was flushed from exhilaration and the half-cup of wine he’d gotten down before Zero took it from him.

            “And did you see Ciel’s adorable little dress? And Signas dancing with her? Did you?”

            Zero couldn’t stop smiling. He nodded and stopped to nuzzle a kiss into X’s hair. It smelled of flowers and the lavender that had been strewn all over the floor of the grand hall. X stumbled at the sudden halt and reached up to keep his crown from falling off his head. His fingers lingered there, touching the circlet almost as though to make sure it was actually real. Then he laughed.

            “Everyone was happy to see you, Zero, they really were, I worked so hard on that coronation speech and I think they understood!”

            He babbled on as they made their way into X’s chambers. The solar had been decorated with white and gold drapery. A selection of fine wines and cheeses rested on the table, which Zero carefully steered the king away from. When they reached the bedroom, X broke off from him to lock the door and turned back to him, still grinning ecstatically. Zero was happy to be alone with him at last, but even more happy to see the brilliant gleam back in his lover’s eyes after the weeks of misery that were behind them now. He took the king’s waist and tilted his head to kiss him, but as he did, his forehead bumped against the crown. The unfamiliar sensation startled him, and he flinched back. Without any hesitation, X reached up and tossed the thing on the floor. Zero choked a laugh, looking over to make sure he hadn’t damaged it, but the plush carpet was more than enough to keep it safe.

            X tugged the front of his tunic and brought him back to kiss him. He wound his arms lazily around Zero. “ _Mmh_ ,” he mumbled, trailing his fingers over Zero’s back. It made the lieutenant weak at the knees. X was obviously in an eager mood. Zero reached down and scooped X up in his arms. His throat tightened a little.

            “What do we even call this,” said X, waving his hand vaguely at the four-poster as Zero walked over to it. It had been laid out with decadent, fresh quilting, and swan-feather satin pillows. Handfuls of rose petals had been sprinkled across it. “It’s not a _bridal_ bed. We’re both grooms.”

            Zero looked at him. “Really? You don’t seem opposed to being carried like a bride,” he teased, tipping him slightly as though threatening to drop him. X slung an arm around Zero’s neck and put his other hand to his forehead in a false swoon.

            “O Husband, carry me to our chambers and undress me so you can have a good look and realize I am no woman,” he sang. Zero snorted.

            “Why don’t we just call it _our_ bed,” he said, walking forward and dumping X unceremoniously on the coverlet.

            X gave him a rebuking look. “That’s no way to treat a lady,” he pouted. Zero snickered and sat down beside him. X grinned at him, and reached out. He cupped Zero’s cheek with a surprisingly soft touch.

            “It’s good to see you smiling,” he said. Zero’s heart skipped a beat or two and he tried not to smile even wider, but couldn’t help himself. It wasn’t the first time X had said that today, and Zero returned the sentiment. As the laughter wore away, a voice at the back of his mind reminded him that it was night now, and the room was dim, and they were alone. That made his heart skip a few more beats. He closed his eyes and leaned his head into X’s palm, and the king’s thumb brushed over his lips. He took the hand and kissed each of his fingers, every joint, every knuckle. He went to suck on the tip of his index finger, but hesitated. X was swaying slightly.

            “How tipsy are you?” asked Zero.

            “I don’t hold alcohol well,” the king admitted. “But I just feel a little silly. I don’t think I’ll even have a headache in the morning.”

            “Then you’d… say you have full control of your mental faculties?”

            “Just about, yes.” X eyed him with an impish look that made heat spread down to Zero’s stomach. He felt his mouth open, but he didn’t know what to say. He gripped X’s hand tightly, heart thudding in his ears. Anticipation hung in the air, thick as water.

            Eventually, X leaned forward and ran his finger across the collar of Zero’s white and gold tunic. Zero’s breath caught in his throat when the king touched his neck. When X began unbuttoning the tunic, Zero shuddered both with delight and anxiety. The king’s hands certainly weren’t subtle. He helped X unbuckle his elaborate gilded belt and dropped it on the carpet with his sword and sheathe. It felt like he couldn’t get out of his regalia fast enough.

            But as he shed layers, Zero grew increasingly nervous. He had spent the previous night awake until dawn, imagining again and again how this situation would pass. X’s floral scent was growing intoxicating, making Zero’s mind muzzy with desire. When X reached to unlace his silk undershirt, Zero caught his hand and, swallowing, reached to undo the clasp that held the king’s silky cape around his shoulders. He caught X’s eyes with a heated look that said, _Don’t I get a turn?_

             X didn’t object in the slightest; in fact, he watched Zero’s fingers with a rapt expression, lips parted ever so slightly.

            After most of their clothing had been deposited on the floor, Zero breathed deeply, trying to erase the flush from his face. X turned his back and scooped his wisps of chestnut hair aside to let Zero unfasten his necklace. The king was now wearing only hose, the same as Zero, and the lieutenant’s fingers fumbled as his eyes drifted down X’s pale back. His mouth watered. The necklace went on the floor too, and X turned to face him, eyes sparkling. After a brief moment, Zero realized that this was the first time he had ever seen X with so little clothing.

            X cocked his head as Zero stared at his body. The king was slender, certainly, but slight, lithe muscles hid beneath his pale skin. His chest was flatter than Zero had expected, pecs bowed softly, and his nipples were just a hint pinker than his natural color. His skin was almost unusually smooth and unblemished, like he had been built by an artist rather than born into this world. He was beautiful.

            X was blushing under Zero’s gaze. Zero’s hands itched. He crawled closer, until he could feel X’s breath on his shoulder, and his fingers flexed of their own accord, but he didn’t touch the king. He simply sat, facing him, wondering, wanting.

            “I don’t know what to do from here,” said X eventually, breaking the quiet. Zero laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair, and agreed. He touched the king’s arm, hoping that the gooseflesh prickling up on his own skin wasn’t too obvious, and struggled to conjure up the words to suit his feelings. “X, you understand me more than anyone. I’m… nervous, I suppose, but being with you is worth it. I’ll get used to this,” he said, gesturing vaguely at both of their naked torsos.

            X smiled, leaning forward and dropping his head on Zero’s shoulder. “You’re not used to being vulnerable, I know. Emotionally or physically. So thank you. I know how much this means.”

            Zero looked at his hands and swallowed. “You’re welcome.”

            They sat like that for a moment before Zero’s curiosity got the better of him.

            “Well…” he coughed. “Do you want to..?” he trailed off. He didn’t even know what he was asking.

            X chewed on his lip and shrugged. His eyes were fixed on Zero’s neck. “We can both ask to stop if one of us is uncomfortable. Is that all right?” His gaze flicked up to meet Zero’s. The lieutenant shrugged as well, trying to act nonchalant despite his thudding heart, and nodded.

            Hesitantly, he reached over to touch X’s shoulder. The king closed his eyes, letting out a little sigh that unraveled the tension in the air somewhat as the bridge between them was closed. Breath shaking, Zero brushed his fingers across X’s skin. It was soft—just as soft as it looked, and just as expected of a man raised in a castle. He ran his hands over X’s neck, across his collar, down his stomach, watching his expression carefully.

            X cracked one eye open. “It’s okay for you to touch me here,” he said gently, taking Zero’s hand and resting it over his chest. Zero flushed. _We’re bound together now,_ he thought. _This shouldn’t be so difficult_. Slowly, he touched the contours of X’s chest, admiring the smoothness of it. Heat pushed at the back of his mind, and he allowed himself to run his fingers over the man’s nipples. X hummed, but his mouth didn’t fall open as it did when Zero had touched the inside of his elbow. He leaned back and put his hands in his lap, looking curiously at X. The king seemed to like having his shoulders and arms touched, especially the crook of his elbow. Was that ordinary?

            X took the opportunity to explore Zero in turn. He ran his hands over Zero’s body, carefully pressing here and there, grazing his fingers across his muscles, noting sensitive areas. Zero couldn’t help himself any longer. He let himself go, sighing as X’s fingers found his hipbones and his neck and warm sparks crawled around beneath his skin. He felt like he was unraveling. X stroked his neck, looking at Zero with a fond smile.

            “I’ve always loved your hair,” he said, stroking a few loose strands back. Zero looked at his hands and mumbled a thank-you. X smiled and tugged on Zero’s elbow, pulling him close. Lightning ran up Zero’s arm—he expected one of X’s aching kisses, but when the king took Zero’s head in both hands, he instead tilted it aside, leaning down and brushing his lips over the lieutenant’s throat. Zero’s hands went immediately to X’s sides, out of instinct, but X didn’t stop or hesitate. He dragged his mouth up Zero’s neck to his ear. Zero squirmed, letting out a breath that held a rough, high note of yearning.

            “You like this?” asked X, in a husky voice he only used around Zero, and only recently at that. His warm breath tickled Zero’s ear and the base of his hair, and the lieutenant pulled him closer, throat tight, nodding. He felt X smile into his neck, and the king brought his hand down, running one finger from Zero’s chin to his collarbone. The line he drew went straight down Zero’s chest to his stomach. Zero’s mouth fell open and his head fell back, and then X stood up on his knees to lean over the lieutenant and kiss him.

            Zero clutched X’s arm, shaking slightly as the king pulled his lower lip into his mouth, sucking on it. Where had he learned to kiss like this? Zero tried to return it with as much skill, but the hand still at his throat had his body on fire, and he was trembling. The feeling of being so _vulnerable_ , as X had put it, was quickly becoming something he could deal with… and even enjoy, in this circumstance.

            X pushed him slightly, and then Zero was on his back with the king on top of him, still kissing him fervently. His fingers played at Zero’s neck and collarbone. Zero’s breath caught in his chest and he balled his hands into fists in X’s hair, pulling to get him closer. X’s tongue was in his mouth, hot and wet and electric. With one small shift of his hips, the king drew a groan from the lieutenant, who placed a hand on X’s chest, gasping into his mouth, trying to catch his breath. He felt more dazed than if he had drunk a full cup of mead.

            X broke the kiss and looked at him in concern. “I’m sorry… I got carried away,” he said, sitting up. His thin chest was heaving, too, and a blush spread down onto his pale shoulders. Zero adored it.

            Zero shook his head, paused, and then nodded slightly. “I’m just not used to this.” He said, still stunned. Then he shot X a calculating look. “And I am becoming increasingly curious where you’ve learned all this.”

            X’s glow of a flush spread to his ears and he looked down, running one finger over Zero’s abdominal muscles. “Tildy taught me some,” he said hesitantly.

            Zero’s tried to ignore the teasing finger that went down to his hips. His eyes narrowed.   “And…?”

            X gave up and put his hands over his face. “Marino taught me, all right? I asked her because I didn’t want to ask my uncle, let alone _Signas_ , and she seemed so confident, so…” He trailed off, peeking out from behind his fingers to check Zero’s expression.

            Zero stared, flabbergasted. He had never even considered the idea that X had kissed someone other than him. “Just how much did she teach you?”

            “Enough,” said X. At this rate, he looked as though his hair might turn red with his blush. “We didn’t _do_ anything, I promise, I mean, she _showed_ me some things, like kissing and such, but we never… I mean, she’s not interested in men anyway, and obviously….” Once again, he trailed off. Zero set aside his jealousy. He knew X didn’t love Marino in any way similar to the way he loved him, and the lieutenant was too caught up in the moment to even care. But he gave X a sadistic grin.

            “Speaking of, Tildy informed me that you were too embarrassed to see me without my hose and had her and another servant tend my leg for you,” he said. “You really wanted to let her see me naked before you?”

            X raked his hair with his hands, squeezing his eyes shut. “I’m sorry, Zero. I couldn’t really ask you, and she is an old woman after all.”

            His embarrassment was growing unbearably cute, and Zero could not explain to himself why that made him wild with desire. He took both of X’s hands and threw them down onto the bed on either side of him, forcing the king to all fours, hovering over him. “You’re going to have to make up for it,” he said, and he surprised himself with his tone. “Now that I’m yours, so is my body, and yours is mine as well.”

            X shuddered and bit his lip, grinning slowly. Before he had time to react, Zero rolled over, pinning the king beneath him. Looking at X from this perspective, he couldn’t decide which he liked better—being above him or below him. He lowered himself, surrounding X, and kissed his left shoulder. X sighed out a quiet little hum. When Zero glanced up, the king’s eyes were closed, his lips still curved into a little smile.

            But Zero wanted more. He wanted X to feel the same exhilaration as he did, the almost painful delight and desire. So he drew back and then brought his teeth down on the king’s shoulder. Not too hard, but enough to draw up a reaction. He felt X tense with pleasure. Looking into his eyes, half-lidded, bright with excitement, he drew up X’s arm and buried his mouth in the crook of his elbow. He bit gently at the soft flesh and slipped his tongue out, tasting, urging.

            X moaned and immediately brought his legs up, hooking them around Zero’s back. It made Zero twitch with craving, his body flooding with heat. He continued, pressing the flat of his tongue to X’s skin. He was beginning to grow used to the king’s taste—the fresh skin enhanced by the scent of flowers and X’s natural, sweet smell.

            “Oh my God, Zero, stop, stop,” begged X, and Zero jolted back, letting go of his arm. Guilt squeezed his chest. Had he done something wrong? He wiped his wet mouth with the back of his hand.

            X dropped his arm on the bed, letting out a long breath. “Sorry, that’s just… really…” He sighed again.

            Zero cocked an eyebrow. “Are you serious?”

            X hit him gently. “I can’t help what feels good to me!”

            Zero settled himself on X’s hips—yes, it was obvious that the king liked what Zero had been doing. Hot desire crawled up his back, sending him back down to push X’s shoulders into the bed. He lapped at X’s neck, thumbing his side with one hand. The king whimpered and clung to him. It felt as though Zero’s blood had turned to ambrosia. Anticipation and relief and exultation all mixed in his chest. Here he was, right in his daydreams, acting out what he had imagined as he fell asleep on so many nights alone.

            “You don’t know how much I’ve wanted this,” said Zero, between kisses and bites across X’s shoulders.

            “I have a guess,” said X weakly, cutting himself off with a gasp as Zero moved back and painted the king with his tongue, from his sternum downwards. His fingers wound into Zero’s hair. It pinched at his scalp, but Zero didn’t care in the slightest. He looked up, running one finger under the waistband of X’s hose. X let go to cover his mouth, blushing brilliantly. Seeing him so happy made Zero’s shoulders drop, relieving fears he didn’t realize he’d had. X was enjoying himself. He loved this, just as much as Zero did.

            After the lieutenant had been gazing absently at him for a moment, X sat up—Zero admired his abdominal muscles as he did so—and wrapped himself around Zero.

            “I love you,” he said breathlessly. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

            Zero closed his eyes and held X, resting his head on the king’s shoulder. He could feel his heartbeat in his neck, pounding quickly. X ran his hands up and down Zero’s back in the silence that ensued, a silence filled with the unspoken words from years of withheld feelings. A sort of ecstatic fog hung in Zero’s mind. Leaning back, he combed a hand through X’s hair and kissed his forehead. He felt like he was teetering on a split between two parts of himself. One part wanted X, every bit of him, wanted to taste every inch of his body, hear him whimpering and moaning and screaming, or to have X do the same to him. The other part just wanted to lay down and hold the king close, as close as he possibly could, and sleep with him as a husband.

            He tried to settle somewhere between the two.

 

 

            Zero claimed the first. He had started clumsily, but after X demonstrated on his fingers—keeping his teeth behind his lips, swirling his tongue certain ways—he had had the king on his back with his fingers buried in Zero’s hair, panting and practically singing his name.

            It wasn’t long after that that X drew the second from Zero—and it only took a few careful licks, touches, and words. Zero had gone completely blind for a moment. He heard himself speaking, and then crying out, but didn’t know what he was saying. Every single nerve in his body tensed and twisted in utter euphoria like nothing he had ever felt before. When his limbs had finally stopped jolting with pleasure, he had looked up to see the king smiling at him. Not with the impish expression he had held moments ago, but with adoration, sweet and loving. He melted.

            Exhausted, he and X had climbed under the covers after that. Zero tucked the king’s head under his chin, against his chest, where he could listen to his heartbeat. He could feel X’s lashes against his skin, every movement of his body when he breathed.

            For the first time in his memory, Zero’s world felt complete, somehow. He pushed kisses through X’s hair, and tried to stay awake just to savor it all and write it in his memory forever. But just as he had months ago in the rocky outcrop, he couldn’t keep it forever, and he fell asleep to X’s quiet, rhythmic breathing.

            The third time was when X woke him in the middle of the night with fervent hands and kisses, wrapping himself around the lieutenant, skin on skin, and mumbled pieces of poetry into his collarbone between nips and licks. That time, Zero had felt X tense along with him. After that, they both lay breathless and sweating, too tired to do anything but drift to sleep again.

 

 

            Zero didn’t dream that night, nor the night after. Eventually the lieutenant thought that he had stopped dreaming altogether, but one night they finally began to return. Now, however, they were pleasant and strange and nothing like the nightmares that had haunted him every night for four years. When the new dreams weren’t nonsensical, they were filled with the friends he had begun to make and the people who loved and trusted him now; the townspeople, the guards, little Ciel, and, most especially, X.

           


End file.
